


Do This Right

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: You thought you had hidden your surprise when Shino let it slip that he had never done it before but the fact that he immediately asked if that was concerning to you said otherwise. [Shino x Reader]
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Do This Right

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Another Tumblr Request! This time asking for 'Shino's first time' ❤️
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shino x Reader] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Graphic Sexual Scene.

You thought you had hidden your surprise when Shino let it slip that he had never done it before but the fact that he immediately asked if that was concerning to you said otherwise.

"I just-I guess I never thought-I assumed- _never_?"

"No," the Aburame heir replied simply, completely unfazed, not embarrassed in the slightest. "I have simply; never found the right person."

You couldn't help the question falling out of your lips. "Am-Am _I_ the right person?" Even as you said it you knew it was wrong to ask, wrong for your feelings of wanting his acceptance to influence something like that.

Even the thought of breathing at that moment, while Shino gazed up at you from his spot on the sofa, surrounded by what felt like impenetrable silence, actually caused you nerves to go nuts.

"I have been; thinking; about it."

You couldn’t explain it; it was like you had just been named Hokage a hundred times over. There was just this _wave_ of honour and trust and love that flowed over and into you at your boyfriend’s words that your lungs felt both completely squashed and entirely free all at the same time.

"Would you let me treat you?" You asked falling to kneel in front of him, hands over his, a look of utter devotion on your face. "I want you to feel good I-I want you to know how much I love you," Shino interlaced your fingers then making you smile before continuing. "I would look after you, I wouldn't hurt you, and you know that right?"

"I love you as well," Shino told you, leaning forward to catch your lips in a quick kiss. "It is when you say things like that; that let me know; I have made the right choice."

After beaming, pulling him into a far long peck that time, another giant wave of good feelings hitting you then, you got off the floor clapped your hands and headed for the door.

"Where; are you going?" The insect tamer asked openly confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" You only paused to wave goodbye with a cheeky grin thrown his way. "I have planning to do! Tomorrow, about eight, be here, dress up nice!"

* * *

You were going to make this the most memorable night. You wanted Shino's first time to be loving and wanted and a happy memory, everything yours wasn't.

It wasn't a _bad_ memory as such, just an _uncomfortable_ one of a silent awkward encounter down the hallway from your parents in the middle of the night while they slept with a boy who had just as little a clue as you did.

You wanted something _better_ for Shino and by all the power you had you were going to give it to him. He trusted you with something important to him, you cared about him so much, and you would not let him down.

As the punctual person he naturally was he arrived at your door at eight on the dot. Dressed in a violet shirt with formal raven black trousers and you couldn't help but smile, those combined with his usual tinted sunglasses, chestnut brown hair, and pale unblemished skin your boyfriend was so elegant and doubtlessly good-looking.

You had put on a simple apple red dress for the evening, nothing fancy, but far from your midnight black jeans and berry blue tank you usually wore, but the insect tamer clearly thought you were stunning anyway by the wide array of complimentary words Shino whispered into your hair as he hugged you making your cheeks flame.

"Come on," you whispered back interlacing your fingers with his. "I have the whole night planned, leave everything to me."

The restaurant you picked? Quiet, secluded, and the waiters didn't hover at your table, all the things the Aburame heir liked in a place to eat.

The park for a walk afterwards? The insect users favourite in the entire village. Lots of plants and vegetation for insects and animals to thrive in, you going out of your way to ask about a small number of them, so he could let the knowledge he had fill him and help him feel grounded, to shake off a few of the silent tensions he had acquired in the evening at what was to come.

You had to grin when he instinctively started going back to your apartment by heading left and you started right, with merely a frown he took it in his stride and started walking beside you again.

"We are not going; to your apartment?"

"Nope! I said I was going to treat you so I'm treating you!"

You didn't bother pausing when you reached the hotel that would just give his anxiety more time to solidify. It wasn't the most expensive hotel in town, you were on a Chunnin wage after all, but you certainly wouldn't be telling Shino how much you spent if and when he asked.

It was just as you suspected, as soon as the door closed to your hotel room with a soft click his nerves skyrocketed, oh he didn't show it, but you could _feel_ it.

"Shino, you okay?"

"Yes; I am; well."

Your shoulders slumped at that and you walked across the room to place your arms around him, giving him what you hoped was a comforting smile.

"You're as stiff as a board. I want you to relax okay?" His shoulders were still tight, maybe it was too soon, maybe he wasn't ready. "Do you want to leave? It's okay if you do."

The hive user shook his head at that his hands finding your waist. "No; no that is not what I want."

The kiss he gave you then was so breath stealing your eyes slide shut for just a moment.

"I want; to have this evening with you. I have for a long time. I only wish; I only hope; to not; displease; you."

Almost let out a disbelieving laugh at that you couldn't help but grin, Shino Aburame, always thinking of others.

Simply telling him the truth, you said. "Shino, you couldn’t let me down, not over this, it's just not possible, okay? If I do anything you don't want tell me. We can stop at anytime."

You nuzzled the palm he placed against your cheek making him smile lightly.

"I trust you; completely."

There was that lung encapsulating, brain floaty, feeling of love again.

You started with simply sitting on the bed and kissing, letting him get lost in the moment, when you could tell he was getting absorbed in the kiss you slid into his lap and forced his hands to pull your dress over your head. He would feel more comfortable getting undressed if you were first, at least that's what you hoped.

"You are; so beautiful," he complimented but you wouldn't be side tracked.

"This isn't about me Shino," you kissed him again. "This is about _you_."

When the insect user's shirt was fully opened you paused, running your fingers over his beautiful pale skin, watching his delectable reactions.

About to ask if it was okay to remove it he discarded it himself, dragging your grinning self into another kiss.

You let this new level of nakedness settle, continuing with long kisses and light caresses, to say you were pleased he was so comfortable was an understatement.

Undoing his black trousers you found him unbelievably hard, a simple brushing of fingers over his contained length made him hiss.

"Let's look after you."

The Aburame heir was so far gone he didn't even argue, just cupped your neck to nod and kiss you again. When you pushed on his chest to make him lie back on the bed he went willingly.

Pulling his trousers and underwear off in one go, Shino's arm flung over his face the entire time, you couldn't stop your tongue coming out to lick your lips and raise both eyebrows at the sight revealed to you.

Shino was _huge_! You had to look away and blink your flustered expression away at the thought but it was true! Kiba had told you stories about being in the bath house with him but the Inuzuka told tall tales; of all the stories he spun you were silently ecstatic _this_ was the one to be true.

You quickly stripped your remaining clothing before joining him on the bed.

This wasn't going to last long, he was too wound up and first times never lasted that long anyway.

A fleeting thought of making sure you on top was okay came to mind but you could see his muscles were too electrified, his breathing too uneven, his mind too clouded in arousal to even think about making him move, and besides, isn't that what you wanted? Just to let him lie back and _feel_.

Crawling over him and settling yourself over him you wrapped your hand around the hard base and pressed down so the head of his dick pushed into you and a hum past your lips, a moan passing his, before you lowered yourself the rest of the way.

You squashed your body's want to move, this was for _him_ , and you would take this at _his_ pace, what made _him_ comfortable, what made _him_ feel good.

"Shino talk to me," Kami he felt so good in you, it took all of your self control not to simply rise up and slam back down, he would reach so _far_ in you, your fingers actually shook with your physical restraint. "Is this too much?"

"No," Shino's barely a whisper of a voice was like a physical caress starting from the back of your neck down your entire spine.

Only the tips of his trembling fingers brushed up the side of your knees, the length of your thighs, over your hipbones, before he nearly crushed your waist making you lightly gasp.

You leant over him, your palms flat on either side of his head and you saw over the edges of his sunglasses his hazel eyes openly roam over your top half now freely available for him to see.

Bending down with the intention of giving him a fleeting kiss he shocked you by bending his neck up and violently forcing his tongue in your mouth, you happily responded.

"Do you want me to move?"

The grip on your waist would leave bruises it was so tight. "Yes."

Your hands placed themselves on Shino's muscled chest and as slowly as you could raised your hips, biting your lip to contain your elongated whine at the feeling before just as slowly lowering yourself again. The Aburame's breathing becoming so rocky you worried.

"Should-" you gulped when he was fully inside you again."-should I stop?"

His hips jolted upwards as if in silent retaliation to that idea. "No; please; keep going."

So you didn't and with every movement of your hips you felt Shino get harder and harder and you felt fuller and fuller. His breathing sluggish, unsteady and shallow, his grip tense, his pants of your name making your skin prick in the best way.

The hive user didn't have the experience to give you a forewarning so your jaw opened in a silent gasp at simply how _much_ he came at the same time Shino groaned deep in his throat, his body twitching and jolting in time with his orgasm.

You didn't cum, but that didn't matter this was for _him_ , you were more than comfortable in the knowledge that there would be a lot more times with Shino were you could teach him how to make you cum.

Watching him during and post orgasm was captivating; you had never seen the put together Aburame so _unrestricted_. It was hypnotizing. You would most definitely have this image in your mind when you next touched yourself.

He immediately pulled you to him, when you carefully rose up from him and lay down beside him a minute later to mould your lips together. "I love you. I love you; so; deeply."

You smiled; there could never be a day you didn't love to hear that from him. "I love you too Shino."

The kiss then was unrushed, sensual, loving, his hands glided over your warm bare skin as your hands cupped his cheeks and your thumbs rubbed along his cheekbones. You felt just so; _complete_.

"So, worth the wait?" You teased and you saw him give a tired smile in reply.

"You were most; certainly; worth the wait."

You cuddled deeper into his embrace at that.


End file.
